The embodiment relates to a camera module.
In general, camera modules are mounted on portable appliances such as mobile communication terminals and MP3 players as well as electronic appliances such as vehicles, endoscopes, and CCTVs. The camera modules are increasingly developed toward small and thin camera modules while focusing on high resolution. In addition, recently, the camera modules are realized with various added functions at low manufacturing cost.
The camera module includes a lens barrel to receive a lens, a lens holder coupled with the lens barrel, and an image sensor provided in the lens holder. In this case, the lens transmits an image signal of a subject to the image sensor. In addition, the image sensor converts the image signal into an electrical signal. The accuracy of the image signal in the camera module is determined depending on a focal length defined as a distance between the lens and the image sensor. However, in the case of a vary focal lens or a lens having a function similar to that of the vary focal lens, errors are caused depending on lens designs. Accordingly, when manufacturing the camera module, the focal length must be accurately set.
However, when manufacturing the above camera module, it is difficult to accurately set the focal length between the lens barrel and the lens holder because the accuracy of the focal length may be determined after the lens barrel has been coupled with the lens holder. Accordingly, the accuracy of the focal length is determined after manufacturing the camera module. If it is determined that the focal length is not accurate, the focal length must be adjusted by disassembling the camera module. The above operations may be repeated several times until the focal length is determined as being accurate. Accordingly, long time to manufacture the camera module is required.